Moonlight
by Vampy82
Summary: Dean and Sam in Forks


**Moonlight**

Chapter One

Dean Winchester

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh yes Amy ... yes ... you doing so well ..." Something shook me back and forth and I reconsider that I'm torn from this beautiful dream. Why does this happen to me constantly? Oh yes, my job that brings with it so I had nearly forgotten that. "Hmm ... so what is? Let me sleep Sam. "" Dean, get up it's already 2:00 clock pm. Are you not hungry? "That sat. Me not hungry? He must be joking. No, no, it does not work that way. No matter how beautiful my dream was, my body needed food. I turned around and saw Sam's smiling face. He looked very satisfied.

"If Sam so well, I have to stand." Sam turned away from me. "But until, please clean first your teeth. And a shower would not be bad. "" You don't have to be jealous  
about my animalistic male fragrance. Sam, that will also happen to you soon, have patience. "I grinned, then I smelled at my armpits and I had to admit that a shower is not that bad thing. So I got up and looked for a few fresh clothes and then grabbed a towel. "So I take a shower, and then the breakfast must be ready!"

I said, and disappeared into the shower. It was good to feel the warm water on my skin. The last days had been tough again. Although, as always, but it was also not an easy life. And Sam was constantly elsewhere with his thoughts. Sure, it was not easy for him, to hear that I had sold my soul. But what should I do. I love my brother. And if I do not protect him, then who?

After I had my hair and my body washed, I had cleaned out of the shower, dried my hair and wrapped a towel around my waist. Then I brushed my teeth.

Then I went back into the room. Sam sat at the table and already ate a cheeseburger. Coffee was also prepared. I sat next to him and he mustered me. "What is it now?" "Nothing, but why have you done that Dean?" "What? I showered, because you've said it to me. „

"Dean! You know what I mean. Why do you made this deal. „  
"We have not really to talk about that now, huh? That spoils my appetite. „

This was it for me... Sam knew it and he fell silent. He grabbed the newspaper next to him, which was on the table and began to read.

I looked, while eating, around. It was a motel room as all the others we had always used. Small, simple but clean. And above all, cheap. Moreover, in this area is certainly not much to do. Port Angeles was not exactly known for Demonic attacks. I thought at least.

"Dean, listen. 10 dead within 4 days in Port Angeles and Forks. Some were dismembered others had not much blood left... „

"Well someone has probably seen Hannibal Lecter too often „I grinned at my own joke. Only Sam did not laugh. That pleased me at all. I was very funny, or not?

"Dean! I think something is wrong. Bloodless is actually quite easy to explain, but hacked? We should pursue the matter. We are anyway in this area. „  
"Yes, great. We are always randomly in the area. Sam we prefer these things magically. I had enough. I want once holidays. California, Los Angeles, to the beach. At any beach. "

"There is one. La Push. It's very beautiful. „

"Beautiful? Seems there to be sun? "I pointed to the window. "And hot babes in bikini, too. Holiday are officially deleted. "

After Sam and I had eaten our burgers, I was still hungry. Sam rolled with his eyes when I told him that he should next time bring two.

He apparently knew and I knew that I could be pretty grumpy if my stomach was half full; he decided to eat again, so we went into a restaurant.

We paid our room and we drove around with my baby in the streets of Port Angeles. After a few minutes we discovered a place that attracted me magical. It was called "the bushwhacker." That sounded great. It was very cosy. Much was made of wood. A really sweet barmaid came to our table and asked what we wanted to eat. I ordered beer and a cheeseburger with Fries.

Sam looked at me as if I had done something bad. "What?"  
"Cheeseburger always, tell me you do not hang it out to your neck?"  
"Hmm ... let me think about that ... NO!"  
"Well then I would not be surprised if you soon become fatty liver."  
Sam ordered a menu that was called Prime Rip Dip, a Coke and a salad. I grin: "Dude, I live unhealthy and you? Do you think about the little salad makes it worthwhile? „

"Well, I still eat more vegetables."

The barmaid came back with our meal. "You're not from the area aren't you?"  
"No, we're not from here. We are in transit. "The fact was true, because we are always somewhere in transit.

"Where's it going to be?" They seemed to flirt with me, at least I thought it.

"We want to go to Forks; we heard there should be a beautiful beach." I squinted at Sam, but he didn't react.

"Oh, I would not go there. There is no safe place. „  
Sam's curiosity was aroused and he presented the everyday issues.

"Why? What is in such a small place so insecure? „

"There are dying a lot of people in a very cruel way. And only yesterday at the school was a teacher killed. They say a bear bites him and cut him in pieces. But I do not believe this. „  
She leaned very close to us and whispered: "I rather think it was a wolf. I already have a couple of times seen one. They are huge. Almost like a bear. And somehow it was totally weird. „

She became goose bumps and I saw it on her décolte. Hmm, if I would have more time ...

"So that's all. Believe me, something is wrong. „

Sam and I nodded. She disappeared into the kitchen and we immediately put our heads together.

"Have you heard that?"

"Sure, a few bears and wolves. Nothing really special. Such things happen. But one other thing, have you seen how she has flirted with me? "I put my" I'm so awesome look "and looked expectantly at Sam.

His nose wings seemed to run away. "Dean, can you even be seriously in the case? Just for one time? Maybe what she said it's true and there are some wolves, werewolves. We must go and check it. And I've already given an idea. We sneak us in the school. That's the place where the last crime was... „

School? I hate school. Well except the cheerleaders... they were great.

"And how do we care?"

Sam pointed to the newspaper. "I give myself as a biology teacher. The search for a replacement for sure now..... Mr. Molina. „

"Biology? Are you sure about that? So I've certainly have more experience than you, you could play but the Housekeeper. The super-fits you. Sure you look hot in such a gray coat and with a broom. „

"Yes, maybe. But we do not want the children scare. They should be clarified and not to explain to them how cool it is to have sex with all the girls in the world and hang out in strip clubs. „

Men, Sam is today not in the mood for fun. I finally agreed with him and we finished our lunch. After the work is done, we paid and drove on Route 101, toward Forks.

Shortly, before the town I saw a sign: "Forks, logging directory capital of the world." Well great. And they were still proud? And slightly more than 3000 residents. Fairly clear.

After an hour and 30 minutes we came to Forks. We found a motel called "Forks motel". They were probably all very simple knitted. We climbed out of my baby. In the rain, you didn't see the real beauty of my baby. That made me crabby again. What can I say? I love my car. With this in my mind, a yellow Porsche past us. So quickly, I could almost only guess.  
Apparently there were also a few rich. Nothing bad, but if I had money, I would buy me an island with lots of sun and I'm not going to be lost in such a nest.


End file.
